Blood Lust
by gotnoodles
Summary: We Humans hunt down witches to crucify them. We Witches bring light upon vampires to vanquish them. We Vampires feast on human blood. Our lives go around in a never-ending circle. This is our cycle. RxR more than welcomed.
1. The Night Killers

**Blood Lust**

**Brief Summary:**

To live, we humans hunt down witches. We crucify them. We put an end to their dreaded existence.

To live, we witches capture vampires. We sacrifice all to bring light, and burn their godforsaken souls into ashes.

To live, we vampires feed on human flesh. We lure them into our territory, and feast on their blood.

Our lives go around in a never-ending circle. This is _our _cycle.

**Overall Summary:**

One moment in time, witches ruled over all the earth. Now, unfortunately for one specific witch, she is the last one standing. Planning to avenge the death of her poor noble clan, and mostly her dear mother, she lives amongst the humans in order to hunt down the Night Killers. In other words, they are called vampires. However, what she expected the least turned into reality. Her hidden identity was exposed by a certain vampire she believed to most despicably detest. But strangely, he doesn't publicize her true form to his fellow brothers. All he asks for exchange is either her blood or…time.

**Chapter One: The Night Killers**

Before I could depend on my wings to carry me to every forbidden place, before I was taught to shield my eyes from the morning light, that reaper of mine began, "Be grateful I sucked your life at the right generation. You're lucky all the witches are now _dead_." Heh. What a joke that one was.

She appeared right before me. Appearing not to know a thing in her dense human form, she came into my land, my territory, and fooled every other of my senseless clan members. She could see through her eyes, and I could see through hers. She is able to see our treacherous form, and with it, what's underneath this pseudo skin.

To our brothers' eyes, she looks like a lost being wandering around in circles, searching for an exit that never existed. For a being quite different from us, she is surprisingly bewitching.

I look around from the grand floor that can be occupied only by me and my reaper, the Leader. It is located five more levels up from the place she stands, so she is unable, or not willing enough to look up at me.

They surround her with lust. I also notice it's not only the blood they want, but also her body. Even for me, that is understandable. I, too...am speechless.

She places her right hand over her heart making it seem as if she's even more helpless. For one thing, we devils are attracted to helpless beings. Just the way toddlers enjoy playing with their food before gulping it down; we love to toy with ours. Once the amusement time is over, we do not waste another second.

Her fabricated expression tells them to stay away which makes them want to go near her more. Her other, the left hand, starts to slowly move to her heart, the same place where her right hand is located. A sudden vibe strikes me. That pose, that stance is awfully familiar. I remember reading something quite like it before. From what I recall, it's one of those very unexpected and rare move that can be hardly detected. Once that move unleashes, the damage is demonic, wiping away all the creatures from thirty feet in reach. To this reasoning, it has been published only in three books. Most vampires have no knowledge about it.

With two hands over her heart, she closes her eyes. This move can only be done with full concentration. Once that focus is hindered in the slightest way, the plan would backfire. According to the book, it's a hazardous and risky move that could either save or kill. If it backfires, it becomes difficult to come up with another back-up spell. Their power leaves them for a certain period of time, taking away their advantage to attack. Once they're physically in touch with one of us, they come to a tragic end.

It's about time. My fellow brothers switch back into their absolute form. Once I unfold my wings, I dive down with an accelerating speed. With a blink of an eye, I have her in my arms. Although I don't directly look at her, I can see her dumbfounded face followed with a small and soft gasp. Soon, she starts to squirm around trying to escape. However, despite our well-advertised nature to suck the life of a human, we also have immense, unimaginable physical power. Escaping is hopeless unless we _let _our preys go.

Before I take her to my room which is at the very top level, I glance towards Eriol, my nemesis, who is infatuated with a certain royal human being. He believes I also have the same feelings for that exact being, but as he can now see, my hands are quite full. Just to tick him off even more, I mouth out the word, "M-I-N-E". He shoots out daggers from his eyes. I smirk.

I finally reach the top. At this state, it's impossible for her to escape. This room is the only one without an actual door. The window would be the only entrance and exit route.

I free her from my grasp. She backs away and starts to look around cautiously. I keep my eye on her while locking the window. The window also has an invisible barrier that cannot be broken with average strength. Her eyes are focused on the window. She must have realized it is the only source of retreat.

I glare down at her. I can see it. The feeling of insecurity covers her whole body. I make my move, slowly cornering her to the king-sized bed. With its silky red sheets, covers, and pillows, it looks like a miniature pool of blood. She trips over and falls into my sacred resting area. Like an instinct, she quickly gets up, but falls again as I hastily push her back down.

I go on top of her. I carelessly take her hands and put them over her head. Then I start, "You made the wrong choice to come to _our _clan. As long as I'm here, you cannot possibly erase them." She keeps silent, probably believing I have no clue she's a witch, but shoots an icy cold glance. "Besides, I thought the humans put an end to your existence."

Her eyes widen. She questions with bewilderment, "H-how did you know? My act was flawless."

That is expected. We vampires are not able to sense the difference between a human and witch's blood. However, in my case, it is different. I also am not too sure why I can smell her irresistible scent of blood. Who'd ever believe it'd be this different yet pleasing? I want to...taste it.

"I can smell it." I whisper in her ear. Her breathing stops, but I notice something else. Her hand gestures change every time I look at it. She is casting a spell.

"I'm guessing you're not an ordinary witch." I say. I twist her wrist, and she winces in pain crying out a little faint gasp. Her eyes are now tightly shut in agony.

Normally, witches aren't able to cast a spell with hand gestures. If they use their hands, they at least need to give a little chant. However, when it comes to the high-ranked witches, silent chants are a given. I even heard becoming a high-ranked witch is not too typical. They are either born with that blessing, or mediocre throughout.

I look down at her with an amused smile. She opens her eyes halfway, notices, and frowns.

"What are you? How can you smell my blood?" She once again tries to break away from my firm grip.

"What am I? You're soon-to-be master. And how can I smell your blood? That's a secret." I respond. One of my hand trails down her face. I stroke her baby soft cheek that is now burning red. I'm assuming it's out of fury. It goes even more down. To the side of her neck. I lightly kiss it only to see her reaction. She gulps. Once again, she has her eyes completely shut, and it makes me laugh inside. A part of me wants to see her plead, asking for mercy. The other side of me wants to see her beg for it. She does neither, and yet, it still entertains me.

I realize a tiny chain around her neck, and underneath her clothing, between her breasts is where the amulet lies. With curiosity, I gradually take it out. This time, she suddenly gasps all too loudly that it even gives me a shock. She speaks up, "Don't. Please, don't."

I am guessing she doesn't know much about our kind. "In _our_ dictionary, the word, _don't _does not exist. And we never answer to the insignificant pleads." Then again, if she asked for me to take her, I'd probably do it without hesitation.

"It belonged to my mother." She soon tells me. I wonder if she believes I have the heart-of-heart to feel some kind of sympathy for her. We vampires are demons. Did she forget? We have no heart.

"It belongs to me now." I end up saying, and I, too am surprised for speaking such nonsense. However, if any of my other brothers were in this situation, especially that Eriol, he probably would have done the same thing. We give no mercy. That is our nature, isn't it? Sometimes, I don't understand why I'm so unsure of myself and my kind.

I pull it off her neck, and scrutinize the crystal pendant. It is shaped like a wand with a sharp edge.

Perfect.

I take the necklace, and with the sharp side, slit her forefinger letting the blood trickle down. She grimaces. I can feel myself growing excited. The scent of her blood fills the room. I can no longer hold it in. I bring down the wounded hand. She tries her best to take it back, but her strength doesn't even compare. She would be the hamster and I, the rat.

"It's not like you are human. Why do you live amongst them, ones who try to kill you?" After all, no matter how different they may be, rodents are rodents. "_We _are the same."

"You're right. I'm not human. And so, why do you plan to drink my blood?" I can tell she's infuriated. She continues, "Do not compare me to the likes of you. We are _not_ the same."

I don't even pause to take in the words she spit out. I try not to care, so instead, I take her finger and put it in my mouth. I can kill her at this instance. I can bite deeply into her wound and spread the venom. Our fangs are like those of the cobras'. Deadly and poisonous. However, interestingly enough, our saliva has no bad effect. I suck until the bleeding stops. At this point, she's powerless.

I reach for her neck. "I can kill you off right now." I teasingly lick the side.

Looking ever so disgusted, she replies back saying, "I could have killed you off _and_ your clan."

I admire the fact she can remain so calm even as Death approaches her. Having tasted her blood, it becomes even more tempting. I have never tasted such satisfying blood before. Can a witch's blood be this different? It makes me desire for more. And by doing so, I want to make her into one of us. I want to be the one who bites her. I want to be her reaper. I want to be her owner.

However, just biting away into a flesh and sucking their life out doesn't necessary make them a vampire soon after. This is an urban legend to humans. They believe all the humans we've tasted are now transformed into one of us. Of course it is possible. Possible, but very unlikely. It is not even a fifty-fifty gamble. When someone's bitten, they have 0.01 percent to relive again as vampires. My cousin and I were the only survivors in this particular clan. If Meilin was able to survive, this witch would probably bear with it, too. That is what I hope.

And...not to mention, but this is bad. I'm absorbed into my thoughts. At this rate...

I reach down slowly. The first thing that catches my eye is not the vein that pumps blood from the side of her neck. It is her eyes. She senses danger. She knows I'll do it. She also knows she cannot do anything about it, and this leaves her such pitiful look in her eyes that it starts to tear up. Looking deeply into it, I can see my own reflection. This hungry beast. This lustful beast. This heartless beast. I can see it rather clearly. Even so, I cannot stop myself. It has become too late.

Right before I urge myself to dig into the first layer, I hear the window shattering.

_Eriol_? I question myself. _Has he gone mad_?

With such an ever so disturbed expression, I face the unwelcomed intruder. No. I was wrong. It is far from that Eriol. The legendary guardian beast, Keroberos poses on his fours. The moonlight from above shines on his golden cloak like the raging fire. This form of a true beast is spectacular.

I look at him amazed, or moreover in awe...


	2. The Welcomed Intruder

Hey, dearies!  
It has been such a looooong time, yes, I am aware. My deepest apologies. However, guess what?  
I NOW HAVE A LAPTOP NAMED POKIE!  
Which means?  
Durr de durrrr. I can now update! Aren't we all excited? I know. You guys want me to update Call Me When You're Sober asap, but come on. Give me a break. I have so much more to do with Pokie. I still have to download music, go on youtube, surf the net, and play maple story. Lol.  
Moving on, I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of Blood Lust. Leave reviews for my return! WEE!

**

* * *

**

**Blood Lust**

****

Chapter Two: The Welcomed Intruder

I have never felt such feelings of threat and despair like this before. My body feels like it has been thrown into the depths of the ocean with arms and legs chained tightly together. My life is being jeopardized. My soul is dumped into a black hole full of misery. For the first time ever in my seventeen years of life, I feel afraid.

As he reaches down for my neck, the numbness of my body takes over. I am completely frozen. Strangely, within short seconds, I vision different scenes from the past and present. They are mixed-matched jumble of pictures, so I cannot recall most of what flashed by me. Still, I can clearly see what is in front of me. There it is. The sickening creature. The ice-hearted monster. The blood thirsty beast.

Lastly, before all comes to a gradual end, I see our house in the sky where mother and I used to cozily live together. She is brushing my hair while I am holding onto Kero. This is when he was in his cute infant stage. She is also telling me my favorite fairytale. Of all things to remember, why does it have to be that night? The night when everything was taken away from me? Reminiscing over the past is harder on me than killing one of his vile kinds. Dwelling on the thought is even worse. I cannot die just yet. Knowing this but having a pang of lost hope in my heart draws tears to my eyes. I am crying in front of this horrible beast. How shameful I must look…

Soon, I hear a loud clang from the window. Not another one. Must they have a feast with this petite body?

"How disgraceful, Sakura. Forcing me to come down to such a level… You made me come all the way to this reeking base to fetch your pathetic soul. Do you not have any pride?" That loud thunderous voice can only be…

"Kero?" I try to look over, but this ghastly form of a being is sadly covering my view. However, judging from that voice, and the bright light overshadowing the room, it can only be my guardian. Although I can sense the anger in his voice, I can only greet him with relief. I am now saved. Just like a candle in a darkened cave, his welcoming light cradles me with comfort and care.

"My. My. My. Can it be? The legendary beast, Keroberos? What a surprise." Although he appeared rather shocked a short while ago, he recoils with a devilish smirk painted on his face. He possibly couldn't be challenging Kero. That would be the same as willingly writing a suicide note.

"I suggest you let her go. If not, someone will have to die." Kero's threatening voice is direct and piercing. However, this Night Killer does not seem to be affected by it at all. But I must have been wrong, because his next movement is nothing compared to what I imagined it to be.

"I mean no harm," he responds with a dull expression, and with that, he easily releases me by pushing me to Kero's side. Due to his abnormal strength, he sends me off half flying in the air. Luckily, I land in my own two feet without injury. I look back and see his face returning to the way it was. Playful. Daring. Bold. "And I suggest you leave this instant. Their scent is near. I am sure you are able to smell it also, Keroberos, the Master of light."

Kero frowns. "Get on, Sakura." I obey without any protest.

Once again, another unfamiliar feeling develops. This one is called warmth. Is this what it feels like to have a family? Although it is not like how it was memories ago, I suppose this is not much different to it. Kero builds strength within me once again. With confidence, I word out to the figure across from me, "Your clan will die. And so will _you_. I will make it happen."

"I cannot wait. We'll meet again." That look and smirk of his is truly detestable. Having to be toyed within his hands once before must have sparked his lightly lit ego.

Without wasting any useless time, Kero's majestic pair of wings unfolds and lifts us off the ground. Soon, we are already floating in the midst of the night sky that is filled with millions of stars planted in their places. Although the view is splendid, my mind is focused elsewhere.

Yes, you and I will meet again. I will make you beg for mercy. And then, let us see who has been played.

At last, we arrive at the place we dwell. Cautiously, Kero looks from front to back and left to right before transforming back to his limited self. Our secret cannot be revealed to mankind. Humans are not too fond of witches. Not only that, but they believe all the witches to be long gone or extinct. Actually, that is what everyone knew of until…I blew things out of proportion.

"I am very disappointed." I hear from below me. Kero is a lot tinier in this stage compared to his grand form. I almost feel indifferent to what he says. However, no matter how muffled his voice may be during this temporary disguise, I can still sense the rage in his tone. Even his expression is masked with worried thoughts.

"It was unpredicted." I calmly and coolly state.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" He reacts to this rather harshly.

"It was my first failure." True, it was. And I plan it to make it my last.

"Your mother was unbeknownst to the feeling of failing. Why? Because she never did." And to call this family, my mind must have played dead.

"Kinomoto!" Realizing it was far from Kero's voice, I look over to my right to find the princess gracefully heading towards me.

"Daidouji-sama." I bow down to this weakling of a human I serve.

"Where on earth have you been?" Her question is not out of concern but moreover fury. It is expected. If one of your valuable possession is gone missing for a certain period of time, you search for it with that queasiness stirring in your stomach. "I hope you understand clearly that I can disown you any time I please. So, you better keep yourself together." Then again, if that item you hold means nothing more than an overused grocery bag, it can be easily replaced or removed. Currently, I am the reused grocery bag. Not torn, not broken, but old and meaningless.

"And I believe I have mentioned this to you before, but haven't I made myself completely thorough that I do not want that disgusting creature roaming around the castle unleashed?" She glowers down over at Kero, and with her left hand slightly cupping the upper portion of her chin, she suddenly scoffs. "I am well aware that pup of yours is your only acquaintance, but please. My image is at stake here."

_I can claw that unsightly face out._

_Not now, Kero. Behave._

_She called me a "pup". How on earth do I resemble a pup? It is damn firm this earthly disguise is a form of a well-refined wolf. _

_Remember, we do not harm our comrades, and yes, I am exemplifying humans. _

_She is no human. She is the devil woman. I'll claw her. _

_Kero, your brilliance shines radiantly. Will you let this one foolish behavior stain your reputation?_

"Do you hear me, Kinomoto? Why is there no reply?" Well, highness, I seem to have forgotten a rather significant something. Telepathy mind reports take a lot of train of thought for the both parties. It seems to be that your royal words simply did not enter my pinna nor Kero's.

"My deepest apologies, my princess. My body seems to be drained from my last venture. Lately, I have been investing my time examining some rare species of herbs that are planted in the high terrains."

"That concerns me to the very least. I do not find joy in repeating myself more than once, but I suppose I have no other choice. Since this matter concerns the both of us, I shall reiterate for the first and final time. Listen carefully." Even without directly looking at him, I know Kero is shooting out daggers with his eyes.

_I claw her. _

_Don't. This might be urgent._

_I claw you._

_Immature._

"…And so, since he is our special guest, I put you in charge." Oh, goodness. It appears that I have missed out on her important message once again.

_Who is that devil woman talking about?_

_Like I know, Kero. This is your doing. _

"Oh, there he enters." Her once before crude expression is now reformed into a more angelic smile. "Welcome, young master," she gently speaks up in order to catch this unknown "special guest's" attention. Curious enough, my eye follows to where she is heading.

There he stands. Although I have met his gaze only for a brief second, those eyes cannot fool me. I wish it can, especially in an occasion like this, but that is far too impossible. Those two pairs of fiery crimson orbs with a hint of ginger will haunt me till I face my last day on earth. Although it is almost desirably alluring, I loathe it.

"Thank you for greeting me with such kindness, dear princess. I am under your care for the time being." This Night Killer is far from the norm. He cannot possibly be here to dual me. Then what is his scheme?

_I cannot believe this. What did I tell you? He followed you here._

_Under two hours? With what knowledge did he locate us?_

_Dear, Sakura. Did you already forget? I've already tasted your blood. I can smell you wherever you dare to hide._

_Tasted? Sakura! What is the meaning of this?_

_That's not it, Kero. He…_

_Tell him, dear; if you must. Or, shall I?_

_Wait. You can telepathically mind report too? _

_I, too, am immortal. TMR should be a given._

_Not all Night Killers can do it. _

_I guess you are correct on that one. Not all, but first-rate ones are more than able._

_Very modest._

"Excuse me? Young master? Is the Enchantress to your liking?"

"Pardon?" We all return to the human reality. It seems even superbly "first-rate" Night Killers have trouble multitasking.

"You haven't responded in time, so I was upset you weren't fond of our most revered sorceress."

"Oh, no, no. How could I ever reject? I was just stunned to realize that such a beauty subsisted on this planet." To be honest, there aren't many things in this world I fear, nor do I get feared easily. However, this time, I am surprisingly unsure of myself. I think, if there is a small possibility, I might come to fear his existence. I wish I can read his thoughts. What is he planning in that vampire head?

"Yes, she is an exquisite one." I can tell the princess is having difficulty uttering this. In fact, I am her slave. Her possession. The reused grocery bag.

"Yes, exhilarating." I cannot believe this. My eyes go from him to her, the princess, and back to him. She has been completely swooned over this fraud standing in front of me. I can already predict the bright future ahead of me. She will once and for all make my life into a living hell. Same goes for this blood sucker here.

_You disgust me. _I report it to him in my most threatening voice ever, but all he does is that one thing I hate the most. He once again shows me that devilish smirk. It becomes so tempting to tear his face off. I want to…

_Kero, I give you permission to claw him._

Soon, the princess leaves. And yet, I still stand there not knowing how the world is revolving. What on earth just happened? Why is here? What does he want? How did everything come to such a state? There is a welcomed intruder standing two feet away from me, yet do not bring myself to do anything. No, this is just another panic attack. It must be those round bulbs. There is no other way. I will destroy him.

With my hands on my back, I attempt to cast a spell. It is quick, and not as effective, but if I can bring myself to buy some time to clearly cut his throat off, this will give me an opportunity. I can only think of the bind spell.

However, before I finish off my last hand movements, he cuts me off.

"I would not do that if I were in your position." He never fails to astonish me. All I can ask is, why? Why must you be so cunning?

"How can you be sure?"

"I know your weakness."

"You're bluffing."

"Would I?" And with that, he reveals my most prized jewel. On his neck, he is wearing my mother's favorite pendent. He takes the pendent between his thumb and index finger, and says with that much-hated voice of his, "A Night Killer like I, can destroy this in a pinch."

Kero grunts. "Sakura…" And even in that miniature size, this time, his voice makes my whole body shudder. Kero sighs, and asks, "What is it you want?"

"Simple. First, stay away from my clan. Second, help me assemble a certain potion and spell. Third, if you ever aim to strike me in any way, or recklessly retrieve your necklace, it will be crushed without second's thought. Lastly, if you do all this I asked of you, I will return what is respectively yours, and continue to keep your identity a secret." For the first time, he sounds earnest and genuine in what he is saying. But…

"How do I know if this is not an act?"

"You have the demon's blood." He bites one of his own fingers, and lets the blood trickle down. He soon brings out a tiny potion bottle, letting the blood freely enter it. He then hands it to me. "If I am to deceive you with this oath I made, I will burn into ash."

I've heard of this enchantment before. It is called Demon's Sacrifice. If one is not willing to keep their word, Demon's Sacrifice is not tactlessly used. Just like my own spell I failed to use on their clan, it is a spell that can either be a charm or curse.

This is the least of what I expected. My heart is softening up especially after hearing his last phrase. And that happens to be…

"All I need is a little of your time."

* * *

Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?  
Well, this is for the ones who left me reviews. I still haven't gotten a chance to reply to such heartwarming reviews, so I shall do it here.

**obsessive me** - Aw! Thank you, and very funny, dear. Of course I'll start on my other ones. Lol. Soon? We'll see. We'll see. Either who, missed me?  
**~harmony~** - That's so sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I already emailed you back long time ago when my computer did work, but I'm writing another thank you note here, 'cause you're that special. Thank you!  
**SailorCSH** - You totally lifted up my spirits. I'm relieved to hear that someone likes my writing style! Bless thee, wonderful one!  
**Luvia** - Aw! Hahaha. Sorry I couldn't keep up with all my other stories. Dude, your comment was hilarious. Crack, huh? It's okay...people think I'm on it everyday. Dang fools...  
**silverdroplet** - Thank you. Hope you contine reading!  
**Moonlight Petal**- Nice name. Thank you for the review. Really appreciate it!  
**Prat43EC - **Man, I have no idea what your username means. What does it mean? Moving on, thank you so much for leaving a welcoming comment. I liked it. Tehehehe. I hope I have a good plot to carry on also.  
**clapz** - Ah, sorry for the late update. But thanks for the review, and have a good one!  
**wingless** - Well, Toya is definitely not in this story, but I'm debating if Yue should or should not come. We'll see as the story progesses. Thank you for the comment and questions. I love people who ask questions. That means they're interested, right? Thank you, deary!  
**Suikashan** - Yes, she is a good witch. Very beautiful, too. Nehehehe. Thank you for the review!  
**summersunset** - Errr...suuuure? Lol. Actually, I really need to apologize for not updating fast enough. The computer broke down, and life turned upside down. You understand, right? I'm actually giving you my puppy eyes. Other than that, thank you muchos!  
**yingfa07** - Ooh, I'm sure you already found out through this chapter. And you're on the dot. Sakura is the witch. Syaoran and Meilin are vampires.

Well, that is all for now. Leave reviews!  
Be my fan. Be my critic. I welcome thee with a warm hug and a smile, fasho'.  
-gotnoodles


End file.
